


Flashback

by Kabby_Sherlolly_life



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kabby, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Sherlolly_life/pseuds/Kabby_Sherlolly_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby's changing relationship from back in their school days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

Abby Shields was unlike the majority of her peers. Taller than the average 12 year old, gangly and with a mane of tousled caramel hair, she seemed more interested in sitting with a book than gossiping with the other girls. It was this air of mystery that initially drew Marcus, 2 years her senior and greatly popular within their school, towards Abby. 

He watched her traipse into assembly on time every morning, observed how she sat with a group of girls at lunch but never contributed to conversations, scrutinized her as she made her way to classes with her face buried in a book – a new one each week. He grew to search for her at the end of maths, when he knew she would walk past on her way to English. He learnt to take a different route back to his apartment at the end of a day, so that their paths would inevitably cross.

Marcus made efforts to obtain her attention at lunch, to make eye contact in hallways. Accidental knocks in the corridor gave him an excuse to speak to Abby, but his nervous apologies mostly fell unnoticed. He was invisible to her, as was anything not found in her books, it seemed. 

 

\--------------------

 

Scattering some equipment that needed cleaning on the nearest table, Abby took a glance around her medical tent to make sure things were in order. The sight of forest and the magnificent blue sky through the doorway still made the hairs stand up on her arms. She was so grateful for the never-ending space that planet Earth gave her, the ability to go out in search of medicinal herbs and the vibrant colours around her, so different from the cold metal of the Ark that she had grown up on.

Taking a few strides towards the door, she leaned on the tough canvas and searched through the people going about their business outside. Finally her eye fell upon him, briefing a small group of guards, his face full of enthusiasm as he built them up for the job ahead. Marcus had the respect and authority necessarily to do most any job with dedication and passion – something that Abby loved dearly. She watched as his soft eyes lit up in amusement during a bashful conversation with a colleague, adored the way he gazed modestly at the ground when praised for his work; she could have watched him run about his errands all day.

 

\----------------------

 

Advanced calculus was a difficult subject to master. It was even more difficult to master when you shared a classroom with Abby Shields. The class was intended for the Ark’s oldest students, and yet 15 year old Abby had been placed 2 classes above her age group.

Marcus watched from the back row as her pony tail swished while she wrote vigorously. He longed for her attention, for her gaze to fall upon his, for his name to be on the tip of her tongue. Did Abby even know his name? Desperate for any kind of contact with this intriguing girl, Marcus ripped a page from the back of his book, scrunched it into a ball and threw it with perfect aim towards the small figure crouched over her work. 

Abby was startled, and glanced over her shoulder shyly as Marcus’ friends sniggered in appreciation. The brief moment of communication gave a rush of adrenaline, as he quickly tore out a further page from his book and aimed it again towards her head. This time Abby Shields gave no response. 

Frustrated, Marcus continued to scrunch up pages and aim them in a continuous stream towards the girl at the front of the class. His friends fell about laughing as Abby quickly stood, asked to visit the toilet and rushed out of the class, eyes brimming with tears. 

 

\----------------------

 

Leaning over the scruffy page of scrawled equations that Marcus had placed on her examination table, Abby tried to focus on making sense of his writing, and ignored the sweet tickle of his breath on her neck. 

“I can’t even read this, let alone try to help you solve it.” She giggled in amusement. “Math never was a strong point for you, was it?”

“So I didn’t do very well in advanced calculus – the teacher hated me.” Marcus snorted and attempted to regain some of his dignity.

“Perhaps you should have spent more time focusing rather than victimising the young girl in the front row.” Abby joked, but there was some degree of seriousness behind it.

As a girl that had always gained enjoyment from math, she remembered growing to fear advanced calculus, where she’d often felt like she was the joke of the class. Marcus and his friends had tormented Abby ceaselessly until she learnt to hold in the tears and elicit as little a response as possible. This had taken most of the year to master.

The guilt showed through in Marcus’ eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and left his hand to rub small circles in her neck with his thumb.

“Did I ever apologise for that?” He leant down to kiss her softly on the cheek.

“Of course not.” She chuckled. “But you could always make up for it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a bit of a break, and hope you enjoyed this one guys!  
> It was a bit of a strange layout with the alternating flashbacks but I hope it was obvious what I was trying to do!


End file.
